


Need You Now

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Closer-Era, F/M, Lady Antebellum, Mentions of Jackson Raydor, Need You Now, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy makes a mistake and asks for Sharon's help fixing it. A songfic based on "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the characters or the song, credit goes to the lovely people at TNT, James Duff, and Lady Antebellum. I don't even like country music!

They had agreed for the sake of their jobs that they would keep their relationship professional. She had her work cut out for herself in Internal Affairs and he had Major Crimes. It was easier, they agreed, to leave their personal feelings out of the precinct and to focus on faking dislike at work. Sharon’s personal life was screwed up enough without Andy and he felt the same. 

Sharon’s condo was silent save for the soft instrumental music coming from her television. It was late and she had already dozed off a few times, but she was determined to finish this report before she called it quits for the night. When her phone rang, the chiming overwhelming one of Tchaikovsky’s symphonies, she nearly knocked her computer off her lap in surprise. She set it aside and grabbed her phone off the end table, her eyes scanning the caller ID before she answered.

“Captain Raydor.” Confusion was etched on her face, but she was careful not to let it show in her voice. She hoped Flynn wasn’t about to call her out to a crime scene. “It’s a quarter after one, Lieutenant,” she sighed when he didn’t say anything at first.

“I know,” he answered finally, and she noticed how off his voice sounded. Her confusion melted into concern and she adjusted her hold on the phone. “I’m a little drunk and I need you now,” he added, his voice falling softer. 

“Oh, Andy.” Any sense of professionalism, of a professional relationship flew out the door at his words. “What happened?” 

“I know I said I wouldn’t call, but I lost control. I’m sorry, Sharon, but I need you.” She finally pinpointed the regret in his slightly slurred words and guilt settled heavily in her stomach.

“Are you home?” As she spoke, she pushed herself to her feet and closed her laptop, her eyes scanning her living room.

He grunted in response and she took a deep breath as she slipped into her heels by the front door. Her track pants and Dodgers t-shirt were going to have to do for this visit. She scrunched her shoulder to hold her phone as she grabbed her purse and keys, barely stopping to turn the tv off and the lights off before she walked into the hallway.

“Stay there. I’m on my way.” 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated and she found herself hurrying toward the parking garage. “I was all alone and I lost control… I need you now.” The regret in his soft voice was drilling into her gut and she shook her head slightly as she entered the stairwell, her heels echoing off the metal stairs.

“We’ll take care of it. You’re going to be fine,” she reassured, her voice going as soft as his.

As she hurried out of the stairs and clicked the unlock button for her car. She was surprised she didn’t feel any anger or disappointment toward Andy. This was nothing like when Jack had fallen off the wagon so many times during their marriage. She only felt concern, felt sorrow for the man on the other end of the call. 

“I’m in my car, okay? Just keep talking to me, hon.” The endearment slipped out before she realized it, but she barreled on as she put her phone on speaker and dropped it in her lap.

“I’ve been sober for over a decade… Not a drop and now..” She heard him laugh bitterly and she shook her head again.

“We’ll figure it out. We’re all allowed to slip up sometimes. We’re not perfect,” she soothed, her eyes closing briefly before she pulled onto the main road and started toward his house.

She tried not to think about what this said about their relationship. Two in the morning and she was driving a memorized route to a subordinate’s home. A subordinate she had slept with. While still married to her husband. 

She pushed the speed limit and reached his house within 15 minutes, unsurprised when she found his door unlocked. She dropped her things in the entryway and stepped out of her shoes, her eyes scanning for life. She had ended the call as soon as she pulled into the driveway, but she wasn’t sure where he would be; bathroom, bedroom, or kitchen seemed the most likely.

“Andy?” She stepped toward the dark kitchen, her hand automatically finding the light to switch it on. The room was empty and she sighed as she grabbed a glass of water, knowing he would need it. “Andy?”

Her feet were silent on the tile as she crossed the house to the bathroom, relieved when she found the light on there and in his bedroom. A quick glance in the bathroom found it empty as well, but she grabbed the bottle of Advil off the counter and continued into the bedroom. She finally found him curled up in the chair, the very picture of disheveled. 

“Oh, Andy,” she sighed, his name slipping from her lips as she clenched her hand around the glass of water. He didn’t respond as she approached him, but she was still conscious and aware. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Few shots of whiskey,” he answered, his eyes closing. When they didn’t open, she closed her hand over his and dropped the pills into his palm. 

“Take those and drink the water. We’ll get you in bed and cleaned up in the morning,” she ordered, but her voice was gentle. 

“I’m sorry, Sharon. I know we promised, agreed, and I…” He paused to swallow the pills and grimaced. “I fucked up.”

“You made a mistake, it’s not the end of the world.” She set the bottle of pills on his dresser and stood by his side until he finished off the water. She gently set that aside too before she wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet, bracing herself to take his wobbly weight. “It happens to the best of us…”

They took slow steps across the room until he could sit on the edge of the bed. She didn’t hesitate before she unlaced his shoes and set them aside, immediately moving to remove his shirt and pants. Once he was down to his boxers, she maneuvered him under the covers and looked him over, her hand lightly resting on his chest.

“Do you need anything?” she asked softly, her worry flickering across her features. It was too late and she was too tired to bother hiding it, to bother pretending this was a professional relationship still.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and she reluctantly removed her hand.

“Get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She waited by the bed until his snores filled the room, her fingers occasionally brushing her mussed hair away from her face. She took a deep breath and glanced around the room, deciding to tidy things up as best she could while he slept. The adrenalin rush made sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep for at least another hour.

She searched through every inch of his house for alcohol, relieved when she found none. With his dishes clean and his clothes put away, she was left with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Though the logical voice in her head told her it was a bad idea, she retreated to Andy’s bed and settled under the blankets behind him. She curled up on her side and took a deep breath, sighing when she smelled her lingering perfume on the fabric. 

“What are we going to do?” she asked herself as her eyes fluttered shut and she found herself drifting off to sleep. 

She woke up first the following morning, barely a few minutes before noon. It wasn’t often she slept in like that, but it wasn’t often she was up until the wee hours of the morning either. Andy was still snoring beside her and she cautiously slipped from the bed to enter his bathroom. She was relieved to see a few of her cosmetics left over and tied her hair back out of the way. She would probably end up showering as she helped Andy get clean—depending on how movable he was when he woke up. She left another dose of pills and water on his nightstand before she moved into his now-clean kitchen, scanning for anything she could make into a breakfast.

She was halfway done with pancakes before she heard movement from the bedroom. Stifling a yawn, she finished off her tea and silently made her way back there in time to see Andy sitting up in bed and casting a weary look around the room.

“I fucked up.” His voice was rough from sleep and he winced at the sound of his own voice. A sympathetic smile rested on Sharon’s lips as her hand settled on her hip and she watched him. “God, I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have called, shouldn’t have drank… Shit, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and crossed to the nightstand to give him the pills. He eagerly downed them and looked up at her; she resisted the urge to reach out and trace the imprints his pillow had left on his face. 

“You had a rough night,” she admitted. “It hasn’t been easy the past few days, but we’ll figure it out.” She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to roam his face. “I’m almost done with breakfast. Why don’t you shower and then we can talk?”

“I don’t know why you’re here,” he grumbled as he slowly stood up, his hand coming up to cradle his head. “This is hardly professional.”

“Because I give a damn about you, Andy. Both as your superior and as your…” She hesitated, unsure of which label would fit them. They weren’t dating, they were maybe lovers? “Because I care about you,” she finished instead, “and I’m your friend. I’m not going to abandon you like this.” Or ever, she added silently. 

He looked conflicted and it took him a moment to respond. “Thank you, Sharon.”

“Now get in the shower so I can get back to breakfast.” She arched an eyebrow and forced her gaze to remain on his face and not to roam his bare chest or legs. Things she had memorized anyway. 

She turned away before he could respond and returned to the kitchen, relieved that there wasn’t a burning mess in the pan. She added more batter and listened to the shower turning on, a long sigh slipping from her lips. She knew what she wanted and she knew what they should do, but it didn’t look like she was going to be able to stay away. Her marriage be damned. 

 

They were settled on the couch an hour later, dishes washed and put away and the remains of their coffee staining their coffee cups on the table before them. Neither said anything and the quiet sounds of an old black and white film filled the space. Sharon turned to face him, one leg curling up under her body as she leaned against the back of the couch. 

“Andy.”

He turned to face her at his name, his torso twisting before he adjusted his position and met her piercing green eyes. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk,” she sighed, her eyes glancing down briefly. 

“We had this conversation, remember?” She detected bitterness in his voice and opened her mouth to retort, but she thought better of it and remained silent. “We had our agreement, but that didn’t work out. We’re going to have to figure something out—“

“But I don’t know what,” she finished for him, her tone softer than his. 

Astonishment flickered across his features briefly and then faded. “Exactly,” he agreed. “I care about you, Sharon, and I like what we have… had. We’re in different departments at work and I think we could make it work if we wanted to.”

“I’m still married, Andrew Flynn.” She wasn’t sure why his full name slipped out and her internal confusion was mimicked on his face. She looked down again and took a deep breath, fiddling with her fingers in her laps. “But maybe… Maybe it’s time. It’s been a sham of a marriage for too long.” 

“Sharon…” He reached out and took her hand between his, their fingers tangling together before he gave it a tight squeeze. “It’s your decision. I care about you, but I’m not going to push you. You don’t have to worry about me.”

She huffed softly and raised her gaze to his gentle brown one. “I don’t, huh?” She shook her head slightly and squeezed his hand back. Despite everything, there was a curious sense of peace settling over her. “I’m always going to worry about my most problematic lieutenant, but only because I care. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

She leaned over and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, a small smile appearing as she pulled back. He looked her over and leaned to her side of the couch, his free hand bracing himself against the cushion between her legs. Their eyes met again before he kissed her slowly, drawing a low moan from her. 

“Sure you feel up to it?” she asked softly, a hint of tease coating her voice. 

“Are you?” he countered before he nipped at her lip and then gently soothed it with his tongue. She moaned in response and he leaned closer until he was holding himself over her, her legs stretched out between his own. “I have nowhere to be today.”

“If you’re not at work, then I won’t get called in either,” she murmured, biting at her own lip as she looked up at him. 

“Good.” He kissed her forcefully and let his hips drop to grind against hers, pulling gasps and moans from them both. 

He let go of her hand and trailed it up her stomach, his fingers tangling in the fabric of her shirt and pulling it with him until he found her bra. He trailed his fingers over one mound and across the valley to the second, feeling her shiver beneath him. He paused long enough to set her glasses aside and then tugged her shirt off before he settled between her parted legs. One dangled off the edge of the couch, foot brushing the carpet as she watched him.

He climbed down to slide her pants and panties aside, his gaze traveling up her bare stomach to watch her lean up and tug her bra off. Her clothes formed a pile on the floor and his joined a few moments later before he settled on top of her again. 

“Andy, please,” she whispered, her breath hitching when he trailed his fingers along her thigh. 

He bent down and nuzzled her stomach, pressing soft kisses to the pale skin dotted with stretch marks and handful of scars. As he kissed his way up toward her chest, he slid a finger inside and felt her walls immediately clench around him. He slowly rocked it in and out before he could add a second, his lips closing around her nipple. 

She arched up against him, a sharp cry tugged from her throat as he added a third finger. He spread them and gently stretched her as his mouth moved to tease her another breast. She pushed back and raised her hips as best she could, a cry of frustration leaving her. 

He finally slipped his fingers from her body and stroked himself to full hardness, a moan of his own sounding. She cried out again and he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at her as she braced herself against his chest.

“Damn it, Andy,” she huffed, eyes dark as she looked down at him. 

She held herself over him, her nails lightly scratching at his chest as she eased down onto him. He felt her walls fluttering wildly, contracting around him and he struggled not to come immediately. 

“Oh, fuck,” he managed to gasp, his hands immediately falling to her hips. “Sharon…” 

They fit together so perfectly on his small couch, her legs curled on either side of him and one of his braced against the ground. In the back of his mind, he knew they’d regret this later. Their backs would hurt and her thighs would ache, but then she started rocking her hips and all thought disappeared. 

He tightened his hold on her hips, but she still had the freedom to control the speed—much to Andy’s frustration. The slow rise and fall of her body around him had him panting, barely able to stammer her name. She moaned above him and shifted so she could kiss him, their lips clashing together as her hips started rolling faster. 

“God. Jesus, Andy,” she gasped as their lips parted.

Her hair fell over her shoulder and tickled his chest as she pushed down harder, her moans rising in octaves as she found the perfect angle. She continued rocking in that spot, quickly drawing them both closer to the edge. He started pushing up, drawing their hips together with firm strokes. 

With a final hard push from them both, she buried her face in his neck and came. Her sharp cry of his name was muffled, but he felt her body shuddering and clenching around him. He felt her thrusts slow down and he continued rocking up, using his hold on her hips to keep drawing her against him. She moaned weakly and he felt another orgasm shudder through her before he managed to reach his own and release inside her with a grunted moan. 

She eased against his chest as they waited the aftershocks out, chests rising and falling together as her head rested against his shoulder. He laughed breathlessly, his hand stroking along her side and back until he could gently tangle his fingers in her messy ponytail. 

“Andy,” she whispered, her breath teasing the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Mhmm?” he hummed in response, his head tilting slightly so he could look at her.

Her eyes were closed and she looked completely at peace, a small smile even tugging at her lips. “Next time, we wait until we’re in bed.”

He chuckled and she carefully climbed off him, their bodies shuddering from too much stimulation. “Agreed.” He shot her his boyish grin and her smile widened as she brushed her hair away from her face. “What about a shower?”

“Only if you can keep your hands to yourself.” She smirked and gathered their clothes off the floor before she started toward the bathroom.

Andy followed her, unable to tear his gaze away from her pale ass as she walked, her hips swaying from side to side in a way that had to be on purpose. He shook his head slowly, wondering how he had gotten in so deep with the Ice Queen of FID.


End file.
